Laetitia
Laetitia is a supporting character in the 2004 anime MADLAX and the 2017 film The Plushy Movie 2 and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie 3-7 and Girl Assassins. Role Laetitia first came to Destiny after the battle with Baby Dory being cursed. She asked Destiny what choice does she has and whether she can follow that choice. Laetitia came later to Dory the Fish and gives her some guidance to the world she's living in. Then, Laetitia came with Lila and confronts Jareth about the world that is being troubled. Lila destroys the heart of Dormammu and Laetitia gave Jareth some advice. Jareth denies it and threatens 3 worlds. Dory came to Laetitia at the end of the film, telling her that she has found the courage to find out what she truly is. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 1, it is clear that Laetitia is Margaret Burton's younger sister as shown in MADLAX. Laetitia came up to Phantom Crabmon and tells him that if he revives Eleanor, a price needs to be payed. She deals with the Princess of Darkness after she gotten into the Mirror World. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, Laetitia came up to Dumbo, telling him that he must possess Thirstary. Dumbo does so. Laetitia predicted Thanos's renegade. Laetitia gets captured by General Sweet Mayhem and takes her and the others to the Sistar System, where they meet Queen Watevra Wata-Nabi. When the New Avengers and Prophecied Ones heard that the world is in danger, they, with Mayhem and Watevra, goes to save the universe. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, Laetitia tells the Prophecied Ones that she chosen them to find the Truth. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, Laetitia comes up to The Adjudicator, who wants to destroy all of the worlds as possible with the three books. They battle The Adjudicator until the very end. Then, after the battle, Laetitia tells them in the Door of Truth that they should not cross paths with the worlds that has collided. They take her advice and all said and done. In Girl Assassins, Laetitia recruits others with Margaret Burton and Madlax: Kirika Yuumura, Mireille Bouquet, Najica Hiiragi and Lila to stop Rose the Hat, Pennywise/IT, La Llorona, Krystof Kozlov, The Steward and The Conductor from destroying the world. In Laetitia (film), she is the main protagonist in it. After the war of Gazth-Sonoka, Margaret and Laetitia heard from the news a new program called the Master Control Program (MCP). Laetitia goes to Florida to find out what this program can do. But easily enough, once she got to the building of the program, she looks around, then gets zapped by a computer and been sent to a world called The Grid. Laetitia now must assemble programs from the world, including Tron, to stop the MCP when she heard that it's an evil thing. After the battle of the MCP, Laetitia now realizes that the worlds are about to collide. And she picken mostly 14 of the Prophecied Ones to be in the prophecy. Others Laetitia's also in Plushy Battle Royale 2 and Plushy Dimensions.